Boycott Love
by IAMGinny
Summary: An angel's Grace is everything. Without it, they are nothing, a clean slate. So when Metatron took Castiel's Grace, he took everything . . . including his memories. But maybe that just means he gets another shot at life, and maybe Dean can teach him a little something about being human. Destiel. AU starting from 9.01. Cheesy name, i know, read it anyway!


**Hey guys, another fic, a new fandom. As I explained, I'm having trouble with writers block for A Twist is Destiny, I have been for a while, and I don't want to give you guys crap. I've decided to put it on hiatus for the time being, and give myself a break from the Harry Potter fandom. I need to write something completely different, so here it goes.**

**Summary: An angel's Grace is everything. Without it, they are nothing, a clean slate. So when Metatron took Castiel's Grace, he took everything . . . including his memories. But maybe that just means he gets another shot at life, and maybe Dean can teach him a little something about being human. Destiel. AU starting from 9.01. Inspired by Fallout Boys' Disloyalty of the Water Buffaloes (random name, good song) not a songfic. Cheesy name, I know, read it anyway. **

**So this is obviously slash, but there will be no actual smut, just heavy making out and some touching. This is my first slash fic, so be gentle please. My friend came up with the basic idea of an angel falling when the angels fell from heaven and being taught to be human. I came up with the storyline and it just needed to be Destiel, so yeah.**

**Here's the link to the song, by the way: watch?v=H9vQ41wAsZ0**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine and no infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 1(Prologue): An Angel's Grace

"You promised."

Metatron walked around to his front, and shushed him. "Castiel, I want you to stop thinking about master plans, and Heaven, and angels, and all this . . ."

Metatron's hand came up, almost gently— as if he intended to brush the hair from his forehead— it sat there for no more than a millisecond before slamming his head back against the chair.

"That doesn't concern you anymore."

Cas struggled as the Angel Blade came into view, and he realized what Metatron planned to do.

He fought, and a pained groan escaped him as Metatron dragged the blade in a short line across his throat. The cut was shallow, not nearly enough to kill. _He isn't going to kill me? Then what –? _

His head stayed back against the headrest even after Metatron's hand left is head, and he tried to breathe, turning his head towards the traitor in front of him. He produced a vial. _What?_ Castiel's entire being seemed to freeze as Metatron continued.

"These were never trials, Castiel. This is a spell."

He held the vial up to Cas' throat, and he could feel his grace leaving him, and hear it, like a frightened shriek, as it was ripped away from him. Cas had only a moment of abject terror before the room seemed to dim, all noise seemed deadened, as if it were coming from three rooms over.

_Where am I?_

The room that had seemed dim only a moment ago blinded him. There was a man standing over. He had a kind face, but there was a madness in his eyes the like that he'd never seen before . . .or at least he didn't think he had.

The man's hand covered his throat and he only realized that it hurt a moment later, when the sensation tripled. He gasped in pain, but then the pain vanished.

The man was talking.

"And now, something _wonderful_ is going to happen. For me, and for you."

His eyes darted around the room. _Where am I? What is he talking about?_

"I want you to live this new life to the fullest. Find a wife, make babies. And when you die, and your soul comes to heaven, find me. Tell me your story."

_What the hell? My soul? Heaven? What is this wackjob talking about?_

The man was smiling benignly. He placed his hand on his forehead, and he didn't even have time to register how his skin crawled at the contact before he was blinded by a bright light and all he could hear was the ringing in his ears.

* * *

"Look at him. _Look at him_. Look how close we are. Other people will die if I don't finish this!"

Dean stepped forward.

"Think about it. Think about what we know, huh? Pulling souls from hell, curing demons, hell, ganking a hellhound. We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide," Dean shook his head, "But I can't do it without you."

"You can barely do it _with_ me! I mean you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone remember?" Sam countered. He looked like hell.

"You know that's not what I meant." Dean muttered, looking down.

"That's exactly what you meant! You wanna know what I confessed in there, what my greatest sin was? It was how many times I've let you down."

Dean's face crumbled.

"I can't do that again."

"Sam."

"You've decided I can't be trusted again. Who are you gunna turn to next time, instead of me? Another angel . . . another, another vampire." He spit the word out like it was something foul.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch you brother—"

"Hold on," Dean snarled. "Hold on. You seriously think that? Because none of it, none of it, is true. Listen man, I know we've had our, our disagreements. Hell I know I've said things that've set you back on your heels. But man, come on. I killed Benny to save you. I let these sonsofbitches that killed mom walk because of you. So don't you dare think that there is _anything_, past or present, that I would put in front of you. It has _never_ been like that, _ever_. I need you to see that. I'm begging you."

Dean watched as Sam's blood dripped from his hand to the floor.

His voice was broken as he asked, "How do I stop?"

Dean stepped forward again , "Just let it go."

"I can't," Sam sniffed, "It's in me, Dean. You don't know what this feels like."

Dean pulled the bandana from his pocket and wrapped it around Sammy's bleeding hand, and suddenly they were kids again, Dean tending to his baby brother's cuts and bruises.

"Hey listen to me, we'll figure it out, kay? Just like we always do."

He pulled his brother towards him, into his arms, his not so little little brother, and for a moment everything was alright.

"Let it go, let it go little brother."

The light faded from Sam's hands as he pulled away, and Dean smiled in relief.

"There see?"

A smile started on Sam's face, before turning into a grimace and then to pure agony. He cried out as he collapsed.

Dean dragged him from the chapel, muttering assurances the whole way and they both collapsed against the impala.

"Cas?! Castiel! The hell are you?"

* * *

He woke slowly. His eyelids fluttered for a second, taking in the dim light and the smell of decomposing leaves. He sat up slowly , dizzy, and stumbled to his feet.

_What the hell? Where am I?_

He walked and the wind picked up, and he didn't have a clue as to where he was going, or even where he was, but he kept moving, a deep seated anxiety overruling all sense.

He looked up through the trees as a flash of light caught his eye.

Hundreds of lights fell from the sky, and for some reason he wondered if this was the end.

**So, tell me what you think! I know this was dialogue heavy, and pretty much a carbon copy of the season 8 finale, the farther I get into the story, the more things will change. And as an AU, and to make my life easier, Cas has a cellphone, and he carries a fake ID, just in case. And yes, Gadreel is still in this story. I'll find some way to work around it.**


End file.
